The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to surgical dressings, disposable diapers, and sanitary napkins.
The typical manner of dressing a wound subsequent to surgery, such as in the abdominal region, is described as follows. First, a primary dressing, such as a guaze sponge is placed by the attendant over the wound. Next, an absorbent dressing, termed a secondary dressing, is placed over the primary dressing, and is secured in place. In use, body fluids pass through the primary dressing into the secondary dressing for absorption and retention therein.
Although such a dressing procedure has been utilized for many years, the prior secondary dressings do not provide an adequate barrier against passage of liquid completely through the secondary dressing, particularly if pressure is applied to the secondary dressing during use. Once liquid passes completely through the secondary dressing, termed "liquid strike through", the liquid provides a ready path for passage of bacteria through the dressing to the wound with possible deleterious results to the patient. However, it is not sufficient to merely place a liquid impervious barrier over the dressing to prevent "strike through", since the dressing must have the capability of passing water vapor and gas through the dressing to permit the wound to breathe and promote healing, and since usual liquid impervious barriers would prevent such breathing. Also, the prior dressings have required an excessive amount of time for the placement procedure, resulting in inconvenience to the hospital personnel.
Other absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and sanitary napkins are conventionally provided with liquid (usually water)--impervious backsheets and it is desirable that these articles also have "breathability" for improved comfort.